Tainted Love
by Chibi Black Ookami
Summary: Natsume fell in love with Mikan from the shadows. He comforted her when she needed it and was there for her, yet she didn't know about him. Things went berserk for Natsume when he found out about her lover. Mikan is his and no one will take her away. Will his obsession let him have her and will he loose her? Unrequited love story between a vampire and a human.
1. Chapter 1

**Tainted Love **

**A Vampire's unrequited Love **

* * *

**_'A Wolf Till the End of my Days' _**

**_#Wolf's Black Kokoro#_**

******Summary: Natsume a vampire who loved a human from the shadows, he comforted her when she was sad but when he learned that she had a lover. He got blinded by rage and killed him. But will he make Mikan his? or will he loose her?**

******Warning: OOC I guess* no I'm sure :p* **

******A/N: Hi! I want to thank the readers that helped me with the title and this one Tainted Love isn't mine it was a suggestion from a reader ^^ so Thank you minna-san and I hope you like this one even thought I think it is a little bit weird? mah ikka~ read it and leave a review n hope you like it **

******Please check : _'The heart Breaker'_ & _'The DJ of my heart' _& '_Stolen' _& _'Who said pick-up lines don't work?_' & '_Friends or Lovers: Kare to Kano no hanashi' _**

******Thank you again**

* * *

_'I'll always live in darkness' _Natsume thought. He gazed at the stars that lightened the black sky.

It is the only light he is immune to. After all, Natsume was born as a vampire. A night creature, forced to hide in the shadows, not daring to take a single step into the light or it will be his end

"They're so pretty" he said to himself. The crimson eyed vampire was resting on a thick branch, he was in his usual sanctuary, an isolated part of a forest that no one dared to enter.

Near that certain tree flooded a long stream, that came right from a medium sized waterfall. The water was clear and reflected the moon's light, and the river's sound was relaxing to Natsume's ears

"If I wasn't cursed for being born as a vampire" he sighed and closed his eyes

Natsume read a lot of books since he was young. Those books would describe the warmth of the sun when its rays touches the skin or the clear blue sky decorated with pure white clouds. Feelings, like happiness or sadness or love that the main characters experienced

He wanted to feel those things, and more importantly he wanted to learn how to love someone, to share special moments with his precious one. But he can't and he shouldn't because it is his destiny to live alone, away from the light

Tired from thinking the same things over again, Natsume decided to try and take a nap even though his night has just begun.

His eyes refused to give in to sleep when he felt a presence near his area, he silently peeked from above and saw a cloaked figure kneeling in front of the flowing stream _'What is that human being doing here at this hour? shouldn't they be asleep?' _

The mysterious person took the hood off. It was a young maiden _'I wonder what is she doing at this late hour of the night?' _he thought and kept looking at her

She sat there, her gown forming a circle around her and then she cried. After her sobs came to a halt, she stood up, whipped her tears and put her hood back

Natsume caught a glimpse of her face before it got hidden. She was indeed very beautiful. And her beauty captured him

He felt a surge of emotions, unfamiliar feelings inside of him. And for the first time in his immortal life, he felt a pounding in his heart.

His heart that he thought was dead the day he came to this world

* * *

The next night, and standing on his usual spot, Natsume waited for the mysterious maiden to come.

With his sharp hearing, he could hear light footsteps echoe in the forsaken forest

_'There is she' _he thought. His eyes softened at the mere sight of her, she sat quietly in her place and just watched the river

Every now and then she lets out long desperate sighs

He wanted to show himself to her but he knew it would be a mistake _'Just seeing her from afar is good enough' _

And every night, Natsume would stand on that specific spot and just expect for her to show up in her black cloak. But what made Natsume worried about her is that she did nothing else aside from crying or just sitting before the stream and sighing

He wanted to hear her voice, he wanted to hear her laugh, he wanted to see her smile _'Such a pity that a fair and beautiful young girl shows no emotions aside from sadness' _

Natsume had a burning urge to take her in his arms and comfort her but the stronger his desire got, the more his hesitation grew. So he could just watch her from a distance, without making a move

One night, Natsume did the usual thing (Waiting for her duhh) and as expected she came but the girl only settled down before the flow of water

No crying, no sighing. Nothing.

She dipped her hand in the cold liquid and played with the water. Silver drops of water cascaded from her delicate fingers as she raised her hand

The vampire watched her with loving gaze and he forced himself to tear his crimson eyes away from her

"Appear" he commanded in a hushed voice and small creatures came out of no where

They took the shape of birds or squirrels or spiders, their eyes were blue and some of them had more than just two eyes

"Master's orders?" they chorused. He glanced towards the silent girl "Search through her memory and find out what makes her happy. As your master I order you to make her smile for me"

"We understand, we shall grant Master whatever he desires" and they began to chant in a ancient language. Purple light came out of them and it headed towards the girl

She gasped lightly as she felt something penetrate through her heart. Her heart beat sped up and she felt a slight headache

Seconds later, her eyes lost their glint for a moment and she nearly lost conscious but she gained it afterwards _'What was that feeling?' _she thought and clasped her hands near her heart

"Well?" Natsume asked his small servants

"Fairies" they replied. He nodded at them

"We understand Master"

They disappeared and Natsume turned his attention back to her "If I can't hold you, then I'll at least try to make you feel better... My fair Maiden" he said to himself and smirked

The young girl was still toying with the water. Suddenly, small lights emerged from the stream and she just watched the sight in amazement

"What is happening?" she stood up and backed a couple of steps

Small colored winged creatures lined up before her and bowed. A blue one came out and spoke "My fair lady, I'm Luciana. It's a pleasure to have a visitor since ages. Welcome to our small kingdom"

"You are fairies?" she said in a delighted tone "Real fairies!" her face broke into a huge smile

They giggled in a cute way and flied around her "Yes, my lady! we are true fairies and this is our realm" she followed them and twirled around as they surrounded her

Natsume was excited _'I finally saw her smile. It adds to her beauty and her voice resembles a sweet melody'_ he watched every move she made as she enjoyed herself with those small creatures

They stopped flying and circled her "We are honored to entertain you with our spectacle so we hope you enjoy it" Luciana clapped her hands.

Suddenly closed flowers from all kinds lifted up and one by one they shone like candles or fireflies, enlightening their surroundings. Their lights were bright enough to let Natsume see her face clearly (A/N: it had no effect on him and it did not harm him ok?), making his eyes widen

The girl's beauty was matchless, in Natsume's eyes she had the most lovely features he ever laid an eye on. Her hair was chocolate brown, her eyes were olive and they sparkled, her skin was impeccable and glimmered under the lights, her blue gown complimented her petite body

_'Beautiful' _

"The fairies and I are honored to represent to you our moon spectacle" the rainbow fairies began to dance around her. They twirled and jumped, they flapped their small wings with their pretty colored dust falling slowly on the ground and in the girl's hands and on her body

Their dance ended and they gave the final bow. She clapped her hands and smiled

"That was very entertaining, thank you so much for letting me witness it" she let some of them rest on her shoulders and planted a soft kiss on the small head of the blue fairy Luciana

"My fair lady, we are glad that we were able to revive the smile on your face. Master will be very happy " they stood up in one straight line and bowed again "Now it's almost time, we must leave"

"I hope to see you again Fairies" she smiled softly

" Farewell, our fair lady!" and the fairies disappeared, leaving nothing but rainbow colored dust behind them

Her heart was still leaping from joy and excitement. The young girl slapped her cheeks with her hands. An action made her observer chuckle lightly

"It is not a dream! It was real. I saw real fairies" she put on her cloak and took her path that led to her house

But this time she left with a contended smile on her face. When he sensed that she left. Natsume jumped down from his hiding place

He snapped his fingers and the small creatures that appeared to be like fairies to the girl, changed their form and took the shapes of wild animal

"We succeeded in fulfilling Master's request" they bowed to him in respect

"I'm quite satisfied, dismiss" he turned his back to them

"Hai, Master" and they left. Natsume sighed and smiled when he remembered her laughs and her smiles, he rested under the tree and put his face between his hands

At that moment, his heart didn't stop from pounding and he felt as if it will come out from his chest

"Is this the feeling that I read about in books and that the humans call...love?" he let out a hollow laugh

"I guess it is... so this means I'm... in love?" he asked no one in particular and ruffled his hair " I should do more researches about this matter "

* * *

Deciding that it was the only way to prevent her from being sad. Natsume made it a habit for him to summon his small familiars and let them appear as fairies, so that _his_ fair maiden won't be depressed. And he finally learned her name. It was Mikan.

He heard her say to the fairies once

Natsume also took a liking to hear her voice whenever she sang

Sometimes Mikan would sit in her usual place and sing whatever song came to her mind. It's true that they were all sad songs but still her voice was angelic to Natsume

_**Hi Miss Alice.**_  
_**With glass eyes**_  
_**What kind of a dream**_  
_**Are you able to have?**_  
_**Are you entranced by?**_

_**For me still**_  
_**My heart tears apart**_  
_**And flows out**_

_**Memories**_  
_**Pierce into**_  
_**The mended crevice**_

_**[cello]**_

_**Hi Miss Alice..**_  
_**With your sincere lips**_  
_**to who is love being...**_  
_**...discarded to?**_  
_**...grieved to?**_

_**I again**_  
_**spin words around...**_  
_**under a fever.**_

_**Reality, come~**_  
_**To love is to sing and yet...**_  
_**I can not sing...**_

_**Still, you do not answer.**_

Natsume was so relaxed after hearing her sing that he didn't notice someone approaching them

"Mikan!" a man came running towards her

Mikan stopped and Natsume saw her body stiff, she stood up slowly and faced the said guy

"Oh my! Mikan, what were you thinking, going out at this hour? it's too dangerous for you" he said and approached her

The brunette said nothing and just looked at him. He smiled "What's the matter? are you not happy to see me?"

"Why are you here?" she stared at his eyes

"I went to your house but you weren't there" he replied matter-of-fact

"And who told you my where abouts?" she gripped her arms tight. She wasn't cold but she tried to control her feelings

"A neighbour of yours told me that he saw you leaving your house and taking this path. So I followed you"

"Rei, we aren't allowed to see each other" Mikan fought her tears "You can loose the right to be the next heir remember?"

"Mikan I care about you" he stood in front of her and hugged her "I love you Mikan"

_'How dare he put his filthy hands on my Mikan?' _Natsume thought angrily, he didn't want to show himself yet. He just stood there and watched in silence but he was clenching his jaws

Mikan embraced Rei back "I love you too Rei but we can't be with each other"

"No that's not true"

"It is! Your parents..." he put his finger on her lip to shush her

"I know but they finally came to realise that you love me for myself" Rei smiled at her

"Mikan we can be together, we can get married... I don't have the rings on me but... " he let go of the shocked girl and kneeled in front of her

"Mikan Sakura, will you marry me?" he took a pretty white rose from his pocket. The rose was still in a fine condition

Mikan stared at him, then at the rose, then at him again "Yes, yes I will" he stood up and took her in his arms

"Then let's go back, and tomorrow we will discuss everything about us and our future, alright?" she nodded with a teary face. He whipped her tears and then they left

Natsume jumped down from his hiding place and snapped his fingers "Appear!" he was furious

"Master's orders?" his familiars emerged from the darkness and bowed

"Follow them, I want to know where that bastard lives... Now!" he didn't want to say his name

"We shall grant Master whatever he desires" and they vanished

The vampire's eyes turned blood red and he punched the tree "No one will take her away from me, she's mine" he smirked evilly "I will do whatever it takes to have her"

* * *

Inside a medium sized room, lay a brunette on her bed. She slept soundly, her hair locks were all over her pillow and her breath was even and monotone

Her closed window opened slowly and a shadow leaped in with such swiftness that you can barely see it. The crimson eyed man walked towards Mikan

"Mikan... My fair maiden" he mumbled and sat on the edge of her bed.

He let his eyes travel her entire figure. Natsume took notice of how her chest rose up and fell down in a steady way, how her hair was sprayed all over her, how her lips looked so sweet and tempting, and how she was adorably curled into a ball with one hand on her stomach and the other resting right near her face

He ran a finger from her wrist to the lenght of her arm, reaching her shoulder and moving it to her neck. Natsume felt a throbbing inside of him as he touched her neck where he felt her pulse. He felt his throat go dry as he thought of how her blood would taste like

_'No! I can't do that to her. She's special to me, I can't treat her like that' _he ignored his wild instinct and kept on caressing her smooth cheek lovingly

Natsume inched closer and closer till his lips touched hers. It was just a small peck because he didn't want to wake her up but it meant a lot to him

_'Her lips are sweet and warm' _Natsume stroked her hair _'I can't wait to make you mine Mikan'_

"Umm...R...Rei..i" she mumbled in her sleep. Natsume stopped running his fingers through her hair and he clenched his fist while his eyes turned blood red and shone in the dark room _'Why is she dreaming of him?' _

Mikan slowly opened her sleepy eyes, she blinked once and saw a pair of blood red orbs staring at her. She closed her eyes, only to open them again. But when she stood up and looked around her, she found nothing unusual. Just her window open and the white curtains swaying with the night breeze

"Was that my imagination?" she yawned and shuddered "It's cold" she stood up and closed the window

_'Sleep well my fair maiden' _and with that Natsume turned his back and left through the path that led to the forest, but not before casting one last glance at Mikan's window

* * *

"No, that can't be" a woman in her thirties cried on her husband's shoulders "Akito, Rei is...No...please, tell me it didn't happen" she cried even louder

"There, there my darling. I'm afraid that it did" he smiled sadly and tried to hold back his tears "We lost him Marika. Our only son...he's gone"

"Mr and Mrs Akemi, I'm Tono Akira. I'll be in charge of this case" a young detective said, he was wearing along coat and a hat "I'm sorry but we need you to assist us with the investigations. Please start with when you found the body"

"We...were in a party and when we came back...we...we" Marika burst in tears again and wasn't able to speak

Her husband Akito comforted her "When we came back, we found him...dead...his body was laying in the main doors of our mansion"

"The report says that Rei Akemi's body had a huge slice in his throat. But there are no signs of any struggle and apparently it is not a theft case either" Akira closed his note book "Your son is the next heir right? did he have any particular rivals?"

"No, Rei was very friendly with everybody. All the people liked him and respected him" Marika whipped her tears with her handkerchief

"I see, we will do our best in finding out the murder. You can count on the police...oh and before I forget.." Akira called out for a police officer who gave him something

"These rings were found in your son's pocket" he gave them to Akito and his wife. They were bewildered

"The engagement rings! Akito, how are we going to tell her? Should we even announce this news her in the first place?" Marika asked her husband desperately "What should we do?"

"Mikan has to know Marika, after all she's our son's fiancee" he gripped the rings in his hand and sighed "I just hope that she will be able to move on...she loved Rei so much"

Marika nodded in response and hugged Akito who let her cry on his chest.

"I feel bad for separating them Akito" He patted her back "They treasured each other very much. If only we saw things clearly from the beginning, could we still have our son alive?"

"Marika dear, it's destiny. But I'm worried about Mikan more" he sighed

Far away from all that comotion. A purple eyed black dog watched everything that happened at the Akemis' mansion. After the police left, the dog stood up then headed to an isolated alley

"Oh looky...a doggy" a drunk man said to his fellows who were wasted too

"Oh come here doggy. Wancha a drink?" they laughed and punched each other. The black dog ignored them and walked past them then turned the corner

Those drunk idiots followed him "Come on doggy ! come here and we'll give yuh a trea..huh? where did he go?" it was a dead end and there was no living being in sight

"I see, now with that bastard out of my way, Mikan will be my soon-to-be bride" Natsume smiled in a twisted way. That black dog was one of his familiars and it just finished telling him the news concerning Rei's death. His Master was very delighted

**_Rei was in the mansion of one of the most wealthiest man in the country. They were discussing a deal that the Akemis wanted to do with this man_**

**_"Sir I love how your eyes seem as if they are on fire" the old man laughed and complimented Rei's ambitious personality"Ah the spirit of young people"_**

**_"Why thank you sir" Rei replied politely. The other one chuckled and rubbed his huge stomach, showing that he was delighted to meet a hardworking man like Rei _**

**_"I will accept the deal you offered and we shall begin soon with our project" _**

**_"I'm glad you agreed sir" they shook hands and Rei was escorted by their butler outside the mansion. _**

**_The carriege dropped him in the front of his own mansion and went away _**

**_"I believe that mother and father gave the day off to the domestics in our mansion" he smiled and searched for the spare keys in his pocket. It wasn't unusual for the maids and butlers at the Akemi mansion to have the Friday free, that's why people loved Rei and his family, because they were nice _**

**_The young man opened the huge gates and stepped in, but he was shocked from the sight that greeted him _**

**_"What the hell? what happened?" he took some steps further to make sure he wasn't dreaming _**

**_He didn't see the huge luxurious doors that gave access to the interior of the mansion nor the lovely garden that welcomed him with its pretty flowers. Instead, the mansion was like a ghost house. As if no one lived there_**

**_Suddenly the door closed on its own_**

**_"Omae! (You)" he gasped as a man clad in a butler uniform stood in front of him. His black hair hid his left eye_**

**_" Who are you?" Rei asked _**

**_The man stood still "You took her away from our Master" _**

**_"And you shall pay" another figure appeared and this time it was a woman. She was frowning and sending death glares at Rei _**

**_"What are you saying? is this some kind of joke?" he backed away from the two. Inside of his head, Rei was petrified and he couldn't grasp what was occurring at that moment. He wanted to run away but his feet wouldn't obey him _**

**_"No it's not a joke" he heard another voice say from behind him. When Rei spun around, he met a pair of blood red eyes, glaring at him. The guy smiled and revealed his fangs _**

**_Akemi opened his mouth but closed it, unable to utter a single word _**

**_"Don't worry I will not drink your blood. It smells very bad but I'll gladly take Mikan away" he snapped his fingers "Finish him off" _**

**_"We shall grant Master's wish whatever it will be" the man and the woman chorused. And Rei saw only darkness after it _**

Natsume closed his eyes and remembered Rei's death "It's too late to turn back now...Mikan you'll be mine soon, my fair maiden" he sighed and smiled softy

* * *

**A/N: ok I know that Natsume is a little bit Psycho here but from a way you can't blame him, he wanted to have someone who would love him and it happened to be Mikan who happened to have someone already and I'm sorry if you don't like this one and sorry to waste your time =_=' I'll upload the next chapter ASAP ok? ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tainted Love **

**A Vampire's unrequited Love **

* * *

**_'A Wolf Till the End of my Days' _**

**_#Wolf's Black Kokoro#_**

******Summary: Natsume a vampire who loved a human from the shadows, he comforted her when she was sad but when he learned that she had a lover. He got blinded by rage and killed him. But will he make Mikan his? or will he loose her?**

******Warning: OOC I guess* no I'm sure :p* **

******A/N: Hi! I want to thank the readers that reviewed Chapter 1 ^^ so Thank you minna-san and I hope you like this one even thought I think it is a little bit weird? mah ikka~ read it and leave a review n hope you like it **

******Please check : _'The heart Breaker'_ & _'The DJ of my heart' _& '_Stolen' _& _'Who said pick-up lines don't work?_' & '_Friends or Lovers: Kare to Kano no hanashi' _**

******Thank you again**

* * *

_'It has been almost a week since Mikan stopped coming' _Natsume sighed and crossed his arms behind his head

"I wonder if I should go and see how she is doing" he sighed and continued to watch the stars. He missed his fair maiden.

After the incident, Natsume kept waiting for Mikan every night but she never showed up

**The next day**

"Mikan please come out, it's Anna. I have your favorite biscuits" but the brunette locked herself up in her room and refused to come out. Her neighbours kept on knocking on her door and calling out for her but she still refused to see anyone

"We haven't seen Mikan since days" Nonoko, one of Mikan's friends and neighbours said. That afternoon some of her friends gathered in front of her room, and tried to talk with her but she wouldn't let them in. They were seriously worried about the brunette

"It isn't that easy for her" Yuu sighed "Rei's gone now" Yuu and the rest knew Rei and they liked him a lot. They were aware of Rei and Mikan's feelings for each other and how his parents refused to let him marry Mikan

"His death caused a huge impact on her. Since Marika-san and Akito-san have told her, she fell in depression" Misaki gripped the basket that she was carrying harder "I want our Mikan-chan back"

"So do we, but we did all we could" Koko shrugged and ruffled his hair

"I think that we should leave her alone for now. Eventually she will realise that what she's doing is wrong" the rest nodded dully and left but not before leaving some biscuits and fruits and flowers, hoping that their friend would come out and find the presents

The room from the inside was dim. All the curtains were closed and only thin rays of sun peeked through the windows

Mikan was sitting on her bed, curled into a ball. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and her face was buried in between. She climbed down from her bed and walked over to the drawer, where a white rose was kept in a blue vase

"Rei" Mikan reached for its petals and caressed them gently "Why did it end up like this?"

"After all that we went through" she smiled sadly "After your parents finally agreed to let us be together"

"Why did you have to leave me alone Rei?" she shrieked and hit the mirror making it break to small pieces. Mikan didn't mind her injured hand and stared at the blood that fell on the white rose making it seem as if was crying bloody tears

She continued to stare at it for a while, then she shook her head and held her hand tighter "No I can't" she said under her breath and went to wash the blood away

Sun began to set and Mikan was still in her room. The rose in her hands with some blood droplets on its petals

"Chi (Blood)...Rei...What if I join him?" she walked over to her closet and rummaged through some old boxes, searching for a black one with special designs on the outside

"This is the one" she took the box and opened it "It has been a long time since I last saw this" she took the dagger that belonged to her father. After he died he gave it to Mikan so that she could remember him and Mikan kept it for all those years

"I lost all of my precious ones" she played with the dagger and examinated it. Mikan looked at her wrist and used the weapon to slash it. Blood oozed out, she let out a small smile

"The blood... moves slowly... I wish that life moved slowly too. But it doesn't, you never know what is going to happen next. You don't know when you will loose all of your loved ones and be left alone" suddenly, her tears fell from her eyes "Why don't I feel any pain? Why does it seem as if I am numb? This is insane! I don't understand anything ! "

She brought the dagger to her chest "Mou I have lost my grandfather then mother and father. And now I lost the only person whom truly I loved" she chuckled humorlessly "If I kill myself I won't see the people I care for leave me alone right?"

Just when she was about to stab herself, her window burst open and a figure came through it

"Nani?" the dagger was thrown away and hit the wall. Then Mikan felt a power pinning her to the cold wall too

She looked at the person before her eyes. He had raven hair and crimson eyes that shone in the dark room and he wore a long trench coat

"Who are you?" she panicked as he moved forward and neared her. Mikan tried to struggle but she couldn't move at all "How do you know my name?"

"My fair maiden" she was freed from whatever was tiying her but she found herself in the arms of that stranger

"Please, let go of me" she pushed him away but he only held her tighter

"Mikan come with me and be my bride" Natsume whispered in her ear

"Who are you?" she asked him. He let go of her and gazed at her lovely face

"Natsume"

"Natsume-san! how do you know me?" he looked away

"I watched you for a while, near that stream. Each night, you'd come in your cloak and cry "

"I thought I was alone when I went there, why didn't you show yourself?" she replied calmly. Mikan was surprised at how much calm and composed she was, maybe because she doesn't care if her life was in danger she thought

"No it's just that..." he swallowed the lump that was in his throat

"what?" she crossed her arms over her chest

"I...I thought that if I showed myself to you, and if you knew the real me...you might push me away from you" she was confused

He closed his eyes and when he opened them, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands

"Becase I am a vampire and you are human, and even though we are different .." Mikan backed with every step he took forward "..I fell in love with you Mikan" he lifted her chin with his fingers

_'Iee don't touch me...stay away_'

"I want you to stay by my side, as mine Mikan...as My fair maiden" Mikan breathed in and calmed herself

_'I'm going to die anyway'_

"I can't Natsume-san.." she took his fingers and pushed his hand down "This is not going to work"

"Why?"

"Because I have to join my fiancee. I realised, I can't live without him" she smiled at him

Upon hearing her words, Natsume got furious and grabbed her shoulders. He shook her none so gently "You are still thinking about that bastard even thought he's dead? why can't you see how much I love you Mikan?"

The brunette didn't reply, she just studied his face and then she blurted out "You killed Rei?" he let go of her and didn't utter a word. His silence confirmed it

She cried "You were the one who killed him? Why?" she punched his chest "Doushite?"

Natsume felt bad for making her cry "He was going to take you away from me" Mikan glared at him

"I wasn't yours in the first place" she pushed him back "You killed the one I loved the most"

"I couldn't stand the thought of him holding you in his arms" Natsume growled. He was very angry that she couldn't get over Rei

"Mou, I don't want to hear anything from. I suffered because of you!"

"I hate you!" he wanted to protest but her words hurt him so much that Natsume was speechless. When he had the idea of getting rid of Rei, he didn't think that it will end up with Mikan hating him

He cursed himself for acting so irrashional "What are you doing ?" he saw her take the dagger and point it at her heart. He tried to stop her but everything seemed to happen fast

And the next thing he knew was him kneeling on the floor as he caught Mikan's fragile body. Mikan was panting and sweating hard

Natsume held her in his arms and stroked her hair "Mikan don't leave me please. Why did you do that?" even though he saw and smelled her blood, he fought his instinct and concentrated on the brunette who was about to die

She winced as she felt pain "...I..want to...be with Rei" she closed her eyes "Sayonara" and lost conscious

_'No! after all that I have done to make her mine...I can't afford to let her slip away from me...Please be alive'_ he felt her still breath but hardly "I guess it can't be helped" he bit his arm and sucked some blood

Then he lifted her body and brought her neck close to his mouth. He bit her, after a while she gained conscious again and let out an ear piercing scream

* * *

"Mikan, Mikan!" she opened her eyes and found a pair of gentle crimson orbs looking at her. He chuckled then smiled "Were you having a nightmare sweetheart?" he helped her stand up and kissed her forehead

"I had that dream again, Natsume" she hugged him and rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment

"It's just a dream sweetheart" Natsume stroked her hair "Don't mind it" he sighed. And they fell in silence

"I'm glad that you are here Natsume" she looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. Natsume wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss

"I'm hungry, I need some blood to drink..." she pecked him again and stood up " I'll wait for you outside, alright?" he nodded and watched her as she left. Natsume smiled to himself

"No I'm happy to have you Mikan" his expression became cold as he felt someone nearing their bedroom

"Natsume! is everything alright?" Ruka asked. The blond vampire entered Natsume and Mikan's bedroom, followed by Hotaru

The raven just nodded "Yes, everything is fine. You don't have to worry"

But they didn't move and just kept looking at him. Ruka was worried about his friend while Hotaru was studying him with keen eyes

"What?" he asked impatiently

"Did she recall some of her past ?" Hotaru raised her eyebrow

Natsume adverted his gaze to the window and found Mikan playing with her familiar. He taught her how to create one last month

"I can't say that she did but.." he sighed " recently she had been seeing some memories in her dreams"

"It will be troublesome if she remembered everything" Ruka frowned " Natsume, what are you going to do if that happens?"

Natsume balled his hands into fists until his knuckles turned white "To tell the truth I don't know" he walked past Ruka and Hotaru "I just have to make sure she doesn't or I'll lose her forever" and left to join Mikan

The two vampires watched through the window, Natsume and Mikan as they hugged each other and went for their usual night walk in the mansion's garden "I guess this is what we can call an unrequited love?" Ruka asked

"Yes, you are right Ruka. I still can't understand why did Mikan forget about her past when Natsume changed her into one of us?"

"Me too, but I'm kind of grateful. If she didn't lose her memory then she wouldn't accept to live here nor accept Natsume's proposal to become his wife"

"Ruka what do you think of this?" he shook his head

"I'm not sure but this is the first time that I saw Natsume this happy" he beamed at his friend that was now chasing Mikan "that's why I'll do anything so that Mikan will remain here with us"

"Even if it might hurt him to continue to love her, knowing that her feelings aren't totally pure?"

"Yes, that too. Besides, Natsume doesn't seem to mind though" she nodded

"Hmm. Then we shall do the same, he's our Leader but more importantly he is our friend" Ruka took her hand in his and kissed it

"How about we spend some time together near the fire place hmm?" she smiled

"Of course, it's a little bit cold right?" she let him drag her

* * *

**A/N: I made some changes in this story ^^ they r minor thou anyway I hope you liked it  
**

**So This is the end ^^ I know it is very dramatic and Natsume is still a Psycho in here but oh well I kind of enjoyed writing it though :D so please review it ok? Thank you 4 reading Tainted Love and for reviewing it **

**U knw u love me Wolf's Black Kokoro :p xD **


	3. Second Ending Another version

**Tainted Love **

**A Vampire's unrequited Love **

* * *

**_'A Wolf Till the End of my Days' _**

**_#Wolf's Black Kokoro#_**

******Summary: Natsume a vampire who loved a human from the shadows, he comforted her when she was sad but when he learned that she had a lover. He got blinded by rage and killed him. But will he make Mikan his? or will he loose her?**

******Warning: OOC I guess* no I'm sure :p* **

******A/N: Hi! I want to thank everyone that reviewed this story and This is a second ending, actually it is the original one but now it's like an Omake (Bonus) so I hope you like it ****__****_  
_**

******Please check : _'The heart Breaker'_ & _'The DJ of my heart' _& '_Stolen' _& _'Who said pick-up lines don't work?_' & '_Friends or Lovers: Kare to Kano no hanashi (His and her story)' & 'Dark Sercert: Kanojo no HImitsu (Her sercert)  
_**

******Thank you again**

* * *

**Tainted love -SECOND ENDING-**

After Rei's death Mikan locked herself in her room because she fell in depression and refused to come out. Her friends and neighbours kept on knocking on her door and begged her to let them in but only silence was their answer

"We did the best we could" Koko said "I think we should leave her alone for a while and maybe she'll realise that locking herself up isn't the right idea" Anna and the rest nodded sadly and left. But not before they put some biscuits and presents that Mikan liked in front of her door

The house on the inside was dim and all the curtains were closed leaving only a small crack for the rays of the sun to peek in

Mikan was on her bed, wearing her white sleeveless night gown. Her eyes were red from all the tears she shed and she had a red rose in her hand. Her hand got scratched a little from the rose's sharp spikes but she didn't mind

"Together...Apart...Together...Apart" Mikan spoke in a monotonous way as she took the red petals off. They landed softly on the sides of her bed, not that she did care "Apart" and the last petal came off. She looked at the now stripped rose

"No! Rei and I are meant for each other" she smiled sofly "He promised that nothing will tear us apart" she chuckled and stood up to grab another rose from the vase near her drawer "Shall we try again?"

Hours passed and it was night already but Mikan didn't notice, she was too absorbed into peeling the red roses to see if she is meant to joining Rei and be with him or not. And little by little, the vase that was used to be full of red roses was becoming just a plain white vase

"Apart?" again she got the same thing. Her hands shook. Mikan threw the rose away and grabbed the sides of her head with her hands. She clenchend them so hard that she nearly tore her hair

"No!No!No! I'll try again, I won't give up" she said and turned to get another one. Only to see that the vase was empty

She searched her room and her eyes landed on the white rose that was resting innocently in a blue vase. Mikan stood up slowly and walked over it

"Rei" she smiled as her tears cascaded from her eyes "I'm sorry" she lifted the white flower and started peeling it again. In the process her face revealed pure shock

"Apart...Together?" her bewildered face turned to a happy one just like that of a child when you give him sweets "Together!"

Mikan walked calmly to her closet and rummaged through it. She found what she was looking for,a dusty old box

She held the box in her hands and blew the dust away

"I never thought that you'll be for any use" she examined the object that was inside the box. It was a gem decorated dagger, it belonged to her late father. Before he died, he gave it to her so that she won't forget about him. Even though she never forgot her own family

"I wonder if it will hurt?" she gulped and pointed the dagger to her heart. Her hands rose up and the dagger was ready to pierce her delicate skin but a force stopped her and the weapon was blow away

She gasped and looked at the weapon "What was that?" her body was shaking

"Trying to end your life?" Mikan turned her head. Deep crimson eyes met frightened brown ones

"Such a pity that a beautiful maiden like you would want to kill herself " the mysterious man shook his head and walked over to the petrified brunette

"Who...Who are...you?" she stuttered and just sat kneeling on the floor of the room

He chuckled and stood up in front of Mikan. He reached his hand and grabbed a hold of Mikan's arm. The man helped her stand up

"I am Natsume" he smiled and revealed his long fangs. She pointed a finger at him and opened her mouth but he silenced her with a slender finger on her lips

"Yes, I am one of the famous vampires that you read in novels or in books" he chuckled again "I happened also to be a pure blood from my tribe"

Overwhelmed by fear, the brunette slapped his hand away and backed away from Natsume "Don't touch me. Get out! leave me alone" she glared at him

"I can't..." he sighed and looked at her with tender eyes "Mikan...I was finally able to speak with you" he held both of her hands in his

"No, don't come near me! I don't know you" she shouted and tried to push him away

"But I always watched you Mikan" her struggling stopped for a moment "I always watched you when you cried near the stream"

"You...saw?" he nodded and caressed her cheek

"You made my heart come lo live My fair Maiden, you don't know how much I longed to hold you in my arms like this" and he hugged her tight

"No! please stop" she pleaded "Let go of me. Only Rei is allowed to hold me, please let go" he chuckled darkly in her ear, sending shivers down to her spine

"That bastard is dead now, he deserved what he got for touching something that belongs to me" her eyed widened in shock

"You killed him? You killed Rei?" she shrieked and pushed Natsume with all her might

"I promised that I won't hand you to anyone" he snarled but then his expression softened "Mikan...Please, come with and I'll make you my bride"

"I rather die than let you touch me" she shouted and rushed over to the dagger that lay on the floor but she was stopped by the same invisible force. Then Mikan's whole body was pinned to the wall

"Nani?" Natsume walked over her and looked at her from head to toe

"Mikan...My fair maiden" he embraced her again. Mikan wanted to push him away, to yell at him, but she couldn't move

'My body won't move' she thought

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you agree to be with me" he said and ran his finger from her hair lock to her cheek and making it rest under her chin. He lifted her face up and her gaze met his

"You are beautiful" he murmured and sealed his lips with hers. Her lips were sweet and warm just like the last time he kissed them. Natsume deepened the kiss. Mikan's mind was screaming no and unconsciously a tear slid down from her face

'It's no use talking to him, I have to play it in another way...Rei I will join you soon'

"Natsume...do you love me that much?" she asked after they broke apart. He nodded his head

"Yes, I do" he replied confidently

She sighed and managed a small smile "Do you still want me to be yours?"

Shocked by the sudden question he lost control over his powers for a brief moment and Mikan dropped to the ground. Natsume followed her and kneeled before her too

"Yes, more than anything My fair maiden" she sighed and held his cheeks between her delicate hands. Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, making his head rest on her chest in an embrace

Natsume closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, he listened to her steady heart beat. She stroked his hair "I want to stay like this with you forever Mikan" he mumbled and inhaled her scent

She giggled "Really? you won't get bored?" but her face showed told another story. It showed guilt and pain and suffer

"No I definitely will not" he said

Mikan felt as if her throat was dry and she tried to swallow the lump that formed in there "Natsume!" she called for him and gently lifted his head. She fixed her gaze on him then kissed his forehead with a smile dancing on her lips "I'm glad I met you, even if it is for a short while"

Natsume opened his mouth to speak but suddenly Mikan pushed him back and he lost balance then fell. When he opened his eyes to scold the brunette he was greeted by what he feared the most

"Goodbye, Natsume" she said her last words and stabbed her heart with the dagger. He watched her with horrified eyes as blood came out of her mouth and heart. As he saw her fragile looking body fall on the ground with a small thud

Without realising it, Natsume rushed to her side and held her lifeless body in his arms. And for the first time in his life, he allowed one drop of tear to fall from his eye, followed by another and another

"It's all over now" he said under his breath and carried Mikan to her bed. He gently laid her down and covered her with the sheets

The crimson eyed vampire whipped the blood stain from her mouth with his thumb and licked it "Sweet just like her" he stared at her form

Just like the night when he saw her sleeping. Her hair was all over the pillow and her hand was on the side of her head

"She seems as if she is only sleeping" he let out a hollow chuckle and gave her lips a one last kiss. Unlike before, they were cold and pale

"We are to meet again Mikan if we are meant to. I love you" he said and walked over to the window. He snapped his finger and his most trusted familiar appeared before him

"Yes, Master?"

"Raven I want you to notify someone about this. I want her to have great funerals and not rotten here in this small chamber understand?" Natsume stared at the moon with his back turned to Raven

Raven nodded "I understand, anything else Master?" he asked

"No...just that I want you to know that you are my most trusted familiar Raven...that's all" the vampire smiled and his familiar smiled too

"Very well I understand Master"

"Good" Raven nodded and vanished

Natsume sighed and opened the window, with his speed he reached the roof "The moon, my friend since I was born" he smiled and sat there waiting for it to appear

He waited for hours and hours and finally it came "Ah here it is" he stood up and made himself ready

Little by little the sun's rays peeked as it rose. Its light went through Natsume's body, it penetrated himl like a sword but he didn't scream or say a word and stared bravely at the sun that he desired to see since ages

"I wanted to see it and I did but somehow it is not as they describe it in books" he groaned "It hurts but I have nothing to regret" and with that Natsume's whole body lit on fire and turned to ashes that were carried away by the wind

_**Yes I have nothing to regret because I lost her already**_

And this is the story of an unrequited love. The story of a vampire who loved a human from the shadows and continued to love her even if he knew they could never be together but he still hoped it will come true. One day.

* * *

******Thank you again pls review ^^ :D  
**


End file.
